My electricity
by oomookaoo
Summary: It is the first fanfic I've written, so it sucks. Hanamichi is very very sad. Someone he loves, is now gone.


Title: My Electricity  
Part:1/1  
Author: Kai  
Genre:Nonyaoi, songfic  
Rating: G  
Archive: sdfic.  
  
My electricity  
By Kai  
  
Hanamichi walked towards home. He wouldn't find anything, that was for sure. It will only be a mess.  
  
It's been five days since that day. Now he was alone, there was nobody to talk to, or even feel their presence. Five days since that baneful moment.  
  
----------------------------  
----------------------------  
  
Hanamichi has just finished the last of them. "What a shame for you that a Secundary student has defeated high-school ones, ain't that right?" he said proudly, while he walked away, leaving them with a reveange spirit.  
  
He went home, where that person should be there already. His father.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I send your name   
up into the sky  
and the wind blows it   
back into my face  
  
---------------------------  
  
He entered, a little bit messy for the recent fight "Dad, are you home?" he called him, but there was no answer.  
  
He walked a little and saw something that panicked him. His father was lying on the floor moaning and wringing because of the pain. "DAD!" he yelled, approaching to him.  
  
"An ambulance won't get here on time... but there's a nearby hospital, I'll go and get a Dr. on my own" he thought. "Don't worry dad, I'll get you a Dr. right away" And he ran towards the hospital.  
  
But, half of the way, he was intercepted by a gang. "We were four before, but now we are eight and you won't be able to defeat us" said one of them.  
  
Hanamichi looked at them terrified, and commanded them to move away, he should get to the hospital. But they did'nt pay attention to him, and attacked him. Eight against one. "NOOOO!" he screamed "I must get to the hospital.... mi dad... mi dad is faiting... please!".  
  
But it was too late then.  
  
----------------------------  
----------------------------  
  
Hanamichi stopped in front of the entrance. Drying his tears. Now he was all alone, he must face the life on his own.  
  
He walked into the house and, as he expected, everything was a total mess and exactly like he left it five days ago. When he ran off after his father's funeral.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
You see even nature  
reacts on me  
and all my electricity  
will make it across your sea  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He looked around once more, seeing glasses with wine, dishes with leftovers, and a spot of sauce on the carpet, already dried up. He looked and looked without moving from where he was, until his eyes reached something very familiar. A photo of his father with him, both smiling.  
  
Hanamichi walked towards it and took the frame in his hands. He stared it with eyes full of tears. That photo had been taken the first day of Secondary.  
  
Once again, memories flew back to his mind.  
  
-----------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hanamichi-kun, don't forget your lunch!" his father yelled from his room. "I won't... Bye, I'm leaving!"  
  
Since Hanamichi's mother had died a few years ago, his dad had took care of everything, just to allow his son to get with his studies. Even though he had accepted his son wasn´t a good student or something like that, but he trust 100% in his skills.  
  
"Hanamichi, don't go yet, wait!" he yelled him while his walked to the stairs. Hanamichi stopped and waited.  
  
His father was down below in a moment with an instantaneous camera. "Let's take a photo of this day, alright?"  
  
Hanamichi looked at him in annoyance. He like photos, but he hated when they took a photo of him "well-dressed", so he mess a little his hair and stepped aside his father. His father set the camera to take the photo in 15 sec.  
  
"Hanamichi, I want you to know I'll always be proud of you, and you'll never be alone. Your mother, wherever she is, takes care of you and I, I won't leave until you're ready to face this world on your own"  
  
Hanamichi, happily showed his best smile, and the photo was taken.  
  
---------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
He smiled to the memory. His father was not leaving until he was ready to face life on his own. But, was he ready for it? He thoght his words by a minute, and he found out they were true.  
  
He had never thought of himself as a coward, he always saw him brave and ready to take his chances in everything he could. Of course he could do it!, besides, he was not alone, he's not alone, and he will never be.  
  
He dried his tears away and left the frame back on its place. He got up.  
  
"Such friends I have!" he said while he picked up the mess "they didn't help me with these ¬_¬!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
With every wave the sea makes  
my body gets weaker  
and weaker....  
and weaker.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The end.  
  
Note: The song is named "My electricity" and it belongs to The Gathering. 


End file.
